theo_design_challengefandomcom-20200214-history
Theo Design Challenge Wikia
Theo's TAR Design Challenge is part of the seventh installment of the reality television game show, This design includes the race course as well as the tasks that teams must complete on each leg. Dating couple John McGuire and Becky Burgess is the winner of the race. Production Development and Production This season spanned a little over 37,000 miles (60,000 kms), while racing across 6 continents, 10 countries and 33 cities, including first time visits to Slovakia and Georgia. Along the race, teams found themselves sailing dhow in Tanzania, riding hot air balloon in Turkey, and ??? Results The following teams participated in the Race, each listed along with their placements in each leg and relationships as identified by the program. Note that this table is not necessarily reflective of all content broadcast on television, owing to the inclusion or exclusion of some data. Placements are listed in finishing order: *A red team placement means the team was eliminated. *A green ƒ means the team won the Fast Forward clue. A green-colored leg number indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *An underlined Blue team's placement means the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speed Bump task in the following leg. *A gold ⊃ or a cyan ⋑ indicates that the team chose to use one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; ⊂ or ⋐ indicates the team who received it. *A salmon ε indicates that the team decided to use the first Express Pass on that leg; if next to a leg number, it indicates that the team with the first Express Pass was eliminated on that Leg without ever having used it. A magenta ə indicates the team had previously been given the second Express Pass and used it on that leg. Prizes The prize for each leg was awarded to the first place team for that leg. # Leg 1 - Two Express Passes – an item that can be used on the race to skip any one task of the team's choosing. The winning team keeps one for themselves but must relinquish the second to another team before the end of the fifth leg of the race. # Leg 2 - A trip for two to Bahamas # Leg 3 '''- A trip for two to North Korea # '''Leg 4 - $5,000 for each team member # Leg 5 - Supplies of Taylor Swift's CD for life # Leg 6 - A trip for two to South Africa # Leg 7 '- A trip for two to Maldives # '''Leg 8 '- A pair of live pandas # '''Leg 9 - '''Voucher for Manolo Blahnik's shoes worths $10,000 # '''Leg 10 - A trip for two to Galapagos Island # Leg 11 - Dinner with Sofia Vergara and brand new Ford Focus for each team member # Leg 12 - $1,000,000 Episode Title Quotes Episode titles are often taken from quotes made by the racers. # "I Am Clearly Hotter Than You" - Sufjan ''(Dar es Salaam, Tanzania) # "Are There Sharks on This Ocean?" - ''Susan (Moshi, Tanzania) # "Shadier Than a Drug Dealers on Hot Summer" - Nick (Prague, Czech Republic) # "I Am Not Sociopath, I Am Just Socially Selective" - Audrey (Kosice, Slovakia) # "Stop Screaming or I Will Choke You with My Trembling Hands" - Audrey (Budapest, Hungary) # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA Race Summary Leg 01 (United States → Tanzania) *Key West, Florida, United States ' (Fort Zachary Taylor) ''(Starting Line) *Key West (Hemingway House) * Miami (Miami International Airport) to Dar es Salaam, '''Tanzania (Julius Nyerere International Airport) *Dar es Salaam (Askari Monument) *Dar es Salaam (Nabaki Afrika) *Dar es Salaam (Wonder Welders) *Dar es Salaam (Coco Beach) *Dar es Salaam (Village Museum) *Dar es Salaam (Azania Front Lutheran Church) In the first Roadblock, teams need to pick an ice cream bicycle and riding through the sand to sell 15 ice cream cones for at least 5,000 TZS each. Once they collect at least 75,000 TZS, teams will bring the money to ice cream seller in exchange for their next clue. In the second Roadblock of the leg, teams need to walk around Village Museum and find traditional huts from 10 different Tanzanian tribes: Haya, Waha, Mwera, Gogo, Hehe, Bena, Fipa, Ngoni, Nyakusa, and Pimbwe. Without taking any note, teams must memorize the shape of each huts. Once they feel confident, they must match the name of the tribes with its correct traditional hut. If they're correct, they will receive their next clue. Additional tasks: *At the Starting Line, teams are given a copy of Green Hills Africa by Ernest Hemingway. Once they find out their first destination country, Tanzania, teams must bring the book back to Hemingway House and tell him their first destination country to earn their next clue. * Teams receive the photograph of a carving. Teams need to figure out that their first destination in Tanzania is Askari Statue. Once teams here, they will receive their departure time for the next morning. * In Nabaki Afrika, teams must transport two sacks of scrap metals to Wonder Welders. Once they successfully transport the scrap metals, they will receive their next clue. Leg 02 (Tanzania) * * Leg 03 (Tanzania → Czech Republic) * * Leg 04 (Czech Republic → Slovakia) * Leg 05 (Slovakia → Hungary) * Kosice, Slovakia ' (Kosice Railway Station) to Eger, '''Hungary ' (Eger Train Station) *Eger (Eger Thermal Bath and Water Park) * Eger (Eger Turkish Bath or Gal Tibor Winery) *Eger (Orszagzaslo) *Budapest (Shoes on the Danube) *Budapest (Memento Park) * Budapest (Moholi-Nagy University of Art and Design) *Budapest (Ebihal Bufe) *Budapest (Lupa Island) This Detour of the leg is a choice between Water or Wine. In Water, teams must drive themselves to Eger Turkish Bath and clean one of the pools from sulphur waste. Once the pool is squeaky clean, they will receive their next clue. In Wine, teams must prepare for the wine-tasting ceremony. First, one team member must get two tables and four chairs from the storage room while the other team member waits in cellar. After the tables are correctly set and decorated, that team member will take the wine order from 8 people. Without taking any note, that team member must pass the order to the other member who will search through the cellar to find the correct wines and bring them upstairs. Once the correct wines are poured, they will receive their next clue. In the Roadblock, one team member is required to replicate a painting by using a hundred of 3x3x3 Rubik's cubes. '''Additional tasks: *In Eger Thermal Bath and Water Park, teams must wear bathing suit to gain access to enter the park and find their next clue at the top of castle there. *In Shoes on the Danube, teams must count the amount of the shoes there which represents the victims of Hungarian Jewish killings in 1944-1945. If they come up with correct answer 120, they will receive their next clue. *In Memento Park, teams must watch 15-minute clip of Life of an Agent film, and wear secret agent costume as a tourist in disguise. They then will receive three photos of their target. Teams must successfully capture the picture of their targets in Statue Park using the knowledge they gain from the film. However, if the targets suspect something, they will run away, and teams must search them again.If they successfully collect the three pictures, they will receive their next clue. *In Ebihal Bufe, teams must find kayak which they use to go to Pit Stop in Lupa Island. Leg 06 (TBA) * * Leg 07 (TBA) * * Leg 08 (TBA) * * Leg 09 (TBA) * * Leg 10 (TBA) * * Leg 11 (TBA) * * Leg 12 (TBA → United States) * * Category:Browse